eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Antonius Bayle IV
Appellation: The Great Avenger Forebear: Antonius Bayle III Progeny: Anton and Antea Bayle Time of Rule: The Age of Turmoil right|thumb|Lord Antonius Bayle IV History Antonius Bayle IV was born in 3035 and was crowned ruler of Qeynos in 3059.EQ1 Atlas Installed as regent at age 24 and known as "Lord Antonius Bayle" during his reign, Antonius the Fourth was a grandiose personality, wildly popular with the citizens but controversial for his installation of stronger laws, including the banning of hunting in Surefall Glade and the protection of endangered species in the Qeynos Hills. In his diplomatic relations with Surefall Glade, Antonius IV created the ranger division of the Qeynos Guard known as the Green Hoods. He was a devotee of Karana, and a Paladin of that deity's order.http://eqplayers.station.sony.com/news_article.vm?id=50941&month=052008 He is known to have been a good friend of Fiddy Bobick.http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=186788 Childhood As a youth, Antonius IV spent much time escaping into the Jaggedpine Forest where he befriended another youth called Frenway Marthank, with whom he maintained a strong bond. It was during their days as youths that Antonius IV came to appreciate the wonders of the forest and eventually do more than any other ruler to protect the forest ecosystem. Ebon Strongbear, with whom he also had a strong relationship, trained Antonius IV as a youngster in the Hall of Steel. Bayle then went on to the Temple of Thunder as most local aspiring paladins would in Qeynos. While in the Hall of Steel, Antonius and Kane made great friends with Milea Clothspinner of the prestigious Clothspinners of Qeynos, one of the wealthiest families in the realm of Qeynos. Milea is currently an adventurer, a fact of which her family disapproves. right|thumb|A lower-quality rendering of Antonius IV Crusade and Companions Later, before he became Ruler and after he had been inducted as a full paladin, Antonius IV went on an epic quest with the Qeynos Claymore at his side. His father knew of the quest and its importance and allowed Antonius to wield the Qeynos Claymore for the purpose. It is not known precisely for what purpose or to what end the crusade was undertaken, but it is clear that it was of profound personal significance to Antonius IV. He was reticent about the nature and purpose of the quest until his demise. Milea accompanied Antonius IV on this quest. Childhood friend and now ranger Frenway and the bard Vhalen Nostrolo also began the quest with Antonius, but Vhalen left before its completion. Along the way, the high elf Lady Shae of Felwithe joined them. There was also a halfling that assisted Antonius who may have been Mayor Gubbin of Rivervale. Another of Antonius' close and trusted friends was Vegalys Keldrane. Vegalys was a paladin of Rodcet Nife and was a few years younger than Antonius. Vegalys acted as advisor and confidant to Antonius Bayle IV and was a public servant acting as Lord Magistrate for the City of Qeynos. Vegalys generally concerned himself with investigations into such things as organized crime though he was not directly involved with law enforcement. Relationships and Children Antonius IV was feared for some time to be a confirmed bachelor, having defied the will of the Council of Qeynos to marry. Out of the public eye, however, he had a torrid ongoing love affair with Lady Shae of Felwithe, often meeting each other in the most unlikely of places, the city of Freeport, under the guise of international hunting expeditions. Shae became pregnant with Antonius IV's firstborn child, a daughter named Shaonia, who would be raised by the warrior women of Erollisi after Shae disappeared, having faked her death aboard her galley that was scuttled in the Ocean of Tears. Depressed, Antonius IV reluctantly consented to the will of the Council and fathered twins by his new bride. Reputation Antonius IV ruled Qeynos during the War of Plagues between the allied forces of Antonica and the Bloodsabers, a cult of worshippers of Bertoxxulous. He distinguished himself in the annals of history as a swordsman and tactician during the three-front final battle.http://forums.station.sony.com/eq2/posts/list.m?topic_id=187237 Antonius IV may be the Bayle for whom the Paladin's Stance: Bayle's Stance is named. It is said that his brother Kane Bayle was his closest rival in swordsmanship. Fate Later in life, Antonius discovered the truth of Shae and Shaonia's survival on the Isle of Erollisi, and he abdicated his throne to his Qeynosian children prior to faking his death in the same way that Shae had. Antonius IV was assassinated by stabbing on the Isle of Erollisi not long after. Continuity From the perspective of those who play the original EverQuest, Antonius Bayle IV is the current ruler of Qeynos.http://eqplayers.station.sony.com/news_article.vm?id=50941&month=052008 From the perspective of those who play EverQuest II, Antonius ruled well over seven hundred years ago. References Category:Lore